Sakura the secretary
by doc boy
Summary: AU. Syaoran is a CEO of an investment company and Sakura applies for a job as his secretary. Will their relationship remain strictly platonic worker/employer states or something more? Read to find out


Sakura the secretary

I do not own card captor Sakura

A/N: this is my first attempt at an AU story. Normally I don't believe in that stuff but I decided to give it a try anyway. So I'm sorry if this doesn't come out right.

I strode into the office building on the way for my interview. My name Sakura Kinomoto and I'm twenty two years old. I live in the town of Tomoeda and I live with friend Tomoyo Diadouji. Unlike most of my friends I'm an only child. My father is a doctor and my mother is a lawyer. The interview I was going to was a job interview. My interviewer was the CEO of a big investment firm downtown. I was applying for a job as his secretary. All I knew about him was his name, which was Li Shaoran. I entered the building and got into the elevator and went up to the top floor. As I looked out the window I could see the town go by before me. With a ring, the doors opened and I walked into the penthouse office. The walls and the floor were painted white and there was a black mahogany table by a big dark brown door which read

"Management",

I gulped and knocked gently on the door, feeling intimidated by my surroundings. I heard a voice come from the other side.

"Yeah?"

I tured the knob and came in.

"Hi", I said timidly.

"My name is Sakura. I'm here for an interview"

The man smiled in a friendly fashion.

"Yes of course. Come on in" he said and got up to shake my hand.

"I'm Li Shaoran. CE0 of Tomoeda savings",

"Pleasure", I said slightly unhappy with his slight bragging. We sat down and began the interview. He asked me about who I am and what my background was, my formal education and so on. He seemed like a nice enough guy, about my age, maybe a little older. I was surprised he owned a company at such a young age. After talking for a while he looked at my resume to double check he has my information. Then he said he's gonna call me later in the day about whether or not I got the job. I nodded and got to shake his hand again. Then I turned around and left the room. When I got into the elevator I sighed with relief.

"That wasn't so hard", I thought. Once I started talking to him I got my confidence back. After I left the tall building I got into my car and drove home. I spent my afternoon eating some lunch and reading a romance novel. My favorite genre, when all of a sudden my phone rang. I reached for my pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Sakura this is Li Shaoran",

"Hello Mr. Li. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you. Listen I'm calling to let you know that you got the job. We could use someone like you on the team",

I smiled happily.

"That's great Mr. Li. Thanks you",

"You're welcome", he said.

"So anyway works starts at eight o'clock so I'll be expecting you in the penthouse office tomorrow first thing in the morning",

Sakura smiled.

"I'll be there",

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow", he said and hung up. I sighed happily, glad and relived I got the job. That night I went to sleep early and set my alarm clock for six in the morning. Roughly about nine hours later I heard the all too familiar beeping sound. I got up and yawned loudly. I put on my slippers and went to brush my teeth and take a shower. After getting ready some more I ate some breakfast and headed for the driveway. I got into the car and drove away from the house. Finally I reached the big skyscraper, still curious on how on earth a guy in his early or mid-twenties could own such a building. The rent alone would make him go bankrupt within like a week. I pulled in, in the underground parking lot and exited the car. I got into the elevator once again and rode up to the top. When I got there it was 7:50. I had ten minutes to spare. Glad that ii made a good impression by coming in early I relaxed a bit. I looked around the penthouse and realized the lights were off. Looks like he wasn't here yet. I knocked on his door gently to see if he was there. No answer. I knocked again this time a little louder just to be sure but still nothing. I sighed slightly and sat down by the desk and placed my arm on it awaiting orders. A few minutes later the elevator dinged again and he came through the doors.

"Hello", he said with a smile.

"Hello", I said back.

"Welcome to the company", he said and shook my hand again. I shook it back.

"For a rich businessman he seems awfully nice", I thought.

"I'll with you in a minute okay? I'll just go put my stuff away. I'll be right back", he said and entered his office. He flipped the light switch and put his briefcase down on the table and turned on his computer. Then he walked out again.

"So, here's the deal…" he said and sat down next to me and ran by me his schedule and give my instructions about what more important, what was less important etc. When everything was well in place, he retired back to his office and we both went to work. I looked at his colander and started sorting things out. Looks like he had a meeting with the mayor at twelve and with his attorney at one. I made a mental note of reminding him when it was relevant. In the meantime I checked his email. My eyes widened at how much mail this guy gets.

"Oh well…" I thought.

"Gotta get to work", I said and started going over them one by one…

To be continued…

Well here we go. An alternate universe story which once again is not my style. Let's see how it goes. Also in case you were wondering, there is no romantic interest from either side at this point. They just see each other as friendly colleagues. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, and if you did it would be nice if you reviewed.

Later on…


End file.
